Sorry
by WackyGirl101
Summary: OK. This is my first one-shot. So go easy on me. But Kagome left, Inuyasha has to find her before she's gone for good, and say some things to her too. Plz R&R. Thankee!


He came from the well, looking for her. He ran from the mini-shrine to the house, bursting through the door.

"Where is she?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"She's gone Inuyasha. She left." A woman said. She was a little taller than the boy who stood before her, and her hair was black and very short. Her soft eyes looked at him, feeling sorry for the boy. For he was the one true love of her daughter, and her daughter had already left.

"Where did she go Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked, his amber eyes looking very serious.

"She went to the train station." Mrs. Higurashi said. She looked at Inuyasha. She had known him for three years now, and he was her daughter's best friend, and true love. He was a strong boy, a half-demon. He had long silver hair that shined when he was in the sunlight. And on top of his head were small dog-ears, even though the first time she saw them, she thought they were cat-ears. "It's downtown, not far from here. You can find her. I know you can." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said, running out the door and starting towards the train station. How could she have left without even saying good-bye? That was the only question Inuyasha couldn't answer.

Memories of her ran through his head. He remembered the first time they met. She had emancipated him from the spell Kikyo had left him under, and he had returned the favor by trying to kill her. How was he to know she was going to be the girl he would fall in love with. He remembered how, no matter how despicable he was compared to other demons, she had always stood by his side. He had made her cry so many times, he chided himself for hurting her so much as he ran down the bleak street. Now he aspired to have her near him again as he ran to the train station, following her scent, which he could easily pick up thanks to his demon sense of smell.

He had made it to the train station just in time. He saw her there. She was looking at him as he made his slipshod entrance into the station and ran to her.

She stared at him as he ran over to her. He attracted the attention of everyone around them, thanks to his demon features; such as his fangs, claws, and dog-ears. She thought of how all these people would probably try to exploit him now because of how he looked. Everything that was now happening, she had planned on any of this; it was very extemporaneous.

Memories of Inuyasha ran through her mind. She remembered all those times he was so invincible, when no demon could beat him, he had always come out on top. Then she remembered all the times when a battle would impair him because of some injury, and she was the one who had to tend to his wounds. Then while they were traveling together, she would do her best to study, but when she would return home and have to take a test, the test would be erroneous in the end. She had always been very languid compared to him during their travels, and he had always had some obtrusive comment about it. She missed all those moments, especially the ones when he was very kind to her, which was not often; he had never been adept in how to show he cared. But she loved him. She loved everything about him; his rugged figure, his skeptical personality, everything. Her knees were rendered weak whenever he was close to her; just like now.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome returned the hug. There were tears running down her cheeks as she hugged Inuyasha, burying her face into his shoulder. Inuyasha held her close, as if she would disappear if he ever let her go.

Then the train showed up. It was a **diminutive** train, but could still go the same speed as the rest of the trains. Kagome pulled away, her chocolate brown eyes filled with sorrow as her black hair fell across her shoulders like rivers. "Leave me be Inuyasha." She said. "This is hard enough without you here."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"I am leaving." Kagome said. "Leaving everything behind me." She told him, not looking at him.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, not knowing why Kagome would want to leave.

"Because it was you that hurt me!" Kagome yelled, more tears coming from her eyes.

Now Inuyasha remembered. All those time he had left Kagome at camp to go see Kikyo. But it was over between him and Kikyo, and Kagome knew that. Kagome was the one that he loved. He didn't want to ever see Kikyo again. Kagome was the only person for him. But why couldn't he just say those three words. He wanted to say them to her. He wanted to say them so much that it hurt his head from thinking about them all the time, but he just couldn't bring himself to say them. He was mired.

"You were the one who ran to Kikyo! You were the one who left me alone!" Kagome yelled. "You were the one who gave me the cold shoulder; the one who hurt me! Everything! You! You! You!" Kagome yelled. "But no! I'm just your jewel detector, aren't I?" That was when Kagome broke down in tears, crying two rivers that ran down her cheeks.

People all around stared at the two. Between Inuyasha's looks and the scene Kagome had made, people didn't know what to think anymore. No one knew what was going on.

Inuyasha went to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry I ever did any of those things that hurt you. I would take it all back if I could. But I can't." Inuyasha said. "I should have, would have, could have, but didn't. Those were my mistakes. And I'm sorry."

Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha was acting so mature, where usually her brother was more mature than Inuyasha. This was very scary. But at the same time, she was glad he was apologizing. But she was not ready for what came next.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome towards him, kissed her gently and pulled away. "I love you." He said.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed. She had waited years for him to say that to her, and now, here they were at the train station, the train here and waiting, and he was telling her that he loved her. Kagome felt like she was going to feint any second. But she didn't. Instead, she smiled at him. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said, before the two shared another kiss.

Inuyasha pulled away. "Thank you for what?" He asked.

"Thank you for coming here and stopping me from leaving everything behind." Kagome replied. "If you hadn't showed up and said everything to me, I wouldn't be here now." She told him. "I would be on that train, leaving you and all my friends and family here. I would have never seen you again." Kagome said as tears started to come from her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to start cry again." Inuyasha said, getting an embarrassed look on his face.

"I can't help it." Kagome said. "I'm just so happy."

"Please Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, still having the embarrassed look on his face. "Stop the water works!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Kagome yelled. "Be 'Oh! OK Inuyasha! I'm fine! We can all go on being all happy and merry!'" Kagome mocked herself.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. "But I don't want you to cry either!"

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was back to normal. But she was glad he was here and had stopped her from making a big mistake.

"What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Kagome said. "You just make me happy Inuyasha." She said as she looked up at Inuyasha with a smile.

Then Inuyasha blushed. "Well, you don't have to go and get all mushy on me." He said as he looked away so no one would see his red cheeks.

Kagome giggled. _Yep. _She thought. _He's back to normal all right. _She thought.

"Let's go Inuyasha." She said as she picked up her suitcase and took Inuyasha by the hand, and they both walked out of the train station together.

**The End**

AN- Well, what did you think of my one shot fic? This was something I had to write for Lit Class, so I decided to put it up here, figuring, what the hell, it won't hurt anything, unless my teacher reads this stuff (high unlikely) and sees this story and doesn't believe me when I tell her it's mine. LOL. I know that won't happen though. Plz R&R. Thankee!


End file.
